Blue's Crush
by BlueSapphir3
Summary: Blue has a big crush on Red. Will he return the feelings or will Yellow and Green separate Red and Blue. My first summary so I totally suck. Rated:T just to be safe Luckyshipping Red and Blue Onsided Oldrivalshipping and Specialshipping more included!
1. Where Are We!

(I don't own Pokemon Adventures and I never will!)

Chapter 1: Where Are We?!

(_Blue's Point of View_)

It was a bright sunny morning. The sun shone high up in the sky………….

"AHH! We're lost!" Sapphire yelled pulling her hair

"This is your entire fault!" I said fuming "You just had to go and follow a Ditto!"

"I said I was sorry!" said Sapphire apologetically "What more do you want from me!" Sapphire said in a demanding tone

"Ok Ok I forgive you Sapphire. Now please, calm down." I said seriously "I'm trying to figure out where exactly we are." I said as I was turning the map upside down

And those girls are lost in the Ilex Forest, in the Jotho Region.

The one holding the map has a plain pinkish-reddish skirt and a sky blue tank-top. From the bottom of her neck to above her chest is a, small, black circle. She has white shoes and blue knee socks. Her hair is long, straight, and brown; and she has bangs. Her eyes are bright blue. Her hat is pink and white; the hat has a design; which is half of a pokéball is pink; the rest of the hat is white. Her name, like a squirtle or her eye color, is Blue.

Alongside her is another girl; She has red and yellow tennis shoes. She has a, short, white skirt and navy blue shorts. She has a tight and zipped-up blouse. The colors of blouse are red and navy-blue with fancy collar. Her hair, like Blue's, is brown. She has big sapphire eyes. She's wearing a red bandana; it has a pokéball which is white. Her name, like the color of her eyes, is Sapphire.

"I don't have signal on my Poké Gear!" Sapphire screamed pushing any button on the Poké Gear.

"Sapphire you're not helping us by screaming." I said harshly

"Blue! We were suppose to meet Platina and the others TODAY!!" she screamed waving her arms franticly

"And?!" I exclaimed demanding an explanation and Sapphire gave me one

"Don't you want to see Red!?" She also exclaimed

I lost my cool right there…………

"WHAT FOR!" I said turning crimson red and hollered

"Because you have a crush on him." Sapphire said simpering

I hit Sapphire on her head

"Ouch!" Sapphire shrieked "What was that for?!" Sapphire inquiring for an answer

"For saying I have a crush on Red" I said as a matter -of- factly

"It's true!" shouted Sapphire As I attempted to hit her again;

"I'm tell you a story here it goes…….

Listen

Let me say this face to face

Before you walk away from me

Listen up baby 

You know things ain't gunna change

I love you but she's in the way."

"My phone!" I screeched as I rummaged through my purse for a light blue Poke Gear.

"Found it!" I said triumphantly

"Hello, this is Blue." I said in a cutesy voice

"Finally!" said a boyish voice

"Huhh….Wait who is this" I interrogated

"Its me the one and only Red!" He said proudly "But where are you guys?" He questioned us

"Let's say Sapphire and I are lost." I said rather shyly "And I totally blame Sapphire!" I said mad

"What did she do?" Red asked in a caring tone

"She just had to go and follow a Ditto!" I snapped "I told her to come back but no! She didn't listen to me she just walked away!"

"Well at least you two are safe" Red said compassionately "And that's what counts."

"Well I guess." I said timidly "We'll find our way out of this don't you worry Red!" I said joyfully

"No we won't" Sapphire said down in the dumps

"Want was to look for you?" Red asked "If you want we'll gladly do." Red said speaking for everyone

"Yes!" Sapphire cried out "Bye Red Blue loves you!" She said playfully

Red found himself blushing when he heard the last three words, so did I. All the other Dex Holders saw him blush

"Wonder what Red's blushing about." Crystal asked to no one in particular

"Maybe he's talking to a girl he likes." Gold whispered

When it comes to girls Gold knows all about them. Or so he thought.

"I heard that!" Red said sternly

"Ok I'll shut up!" Gold shouted "Please spear me Red." Gold said begging on his knees

"Ok just this once Gold. If you say anything stupid you dead! Got it!" Red said impulsively

"Red are you talking to me?" Sapphire asked bewilderedly

"No I wasn't I was talking to Gold." Red said embarrassed

"Talk to ya' later Red. Remember Blue loves you!" Teased Sapphire

Red and I blushed.

"Sapphire you are TOAST WITH JELLY!" I shouted on the top of my lungs

"Bye Red see you soon." Sapphire said politely

I went closer to her.

"If I live!" Sapphire said running away from me


	2. Two Princesses in Distress

Hola it's Kiki(my nickname) again.

waves to whoever is reading this

I NEVER WILL OWN POKEMON SPECIAL.

Have a nice day.

--

Chapter 2: Two Princesses in Distress

"I'm so sorry!"

Sapphire was yelling "I'm sorry." for the billionth time. I felt sorry for her. She was on her knees begging for _my _forgiveness. I should forgive her. Right?

"Ok ok Sapphie I forgive you." I said in a sweet tone. "But, don't make me explode like that again if not you are in serious trouble."

Sapphire's eyes widen. "So you forgive me about saying you love Red."

"Well, yea." I made my way to a tree and sat under it "Red's too dense I mean, he might think you said that to bother us."

"I did do that to bother you two." She made her way to the same tree, without sitting down. "But I also did that to see if Red got the hint.

"He never will." I put a frown "I should just give up on Red."

You should have seen Sapphire's face. She was ready to kill me. She grabbed my shoulders, since I didn't have a collar on my shirt. She brought me up with all her force and yelled

"Are you NUTS?!"

I swear my ear drums were hurting so badly. When Sapphire yells, you are bound to be death, seriously. You can hear her scream from a mile away. (Note: In this story I can exaggerate as much as I want.) Imagine being in front of her.

"Why do you ask?" I inquired

"Look Blue you aren't going to give up on Red. Or you want Yellow to have him."

The name Yellow brings my anger to maximum level. She is my rival for getting Red's heart. She doesn't know I have a crush on Red but, I know that she does. Yellow is my rival even though we are friends. I felt a renewed energy.

"You know what, you're right! I'm not going to give up on Red!"

"That's the Blue I know!" She let go of me "Always knows what she wants and she's going to get what she wants." She pats my shoulder.

"You got that right sweetie!" I flashed a wink at Sapphie

"Now all we have to do is wait for Prince Charming to arrive." Sapphire said joyfully putting her hand on her hips

"I guess." I blushed when Sapphire said Prince Charming

Sapphire's stomach growled.

"Blue I think its lunch time." Sapphire said in a babyish, but utterly cute, voice

I giggled. "Alright let's find us some berries."

"Yes!" Sapphire exclaimed

--Mean while--

"They're lost!" Yellow said depressed

"Yea I told Sapphire we were going to rescue them if not Sapphire was going to panic." Red said calmly

"And what do _we_ have to do with this?" Gold was moving pretty slowly

Red and Yellow were ahead. When he here those words out of Gold's mouth he was in disbelief. "We're going to save them."

"Whoever said we _wanted _to." Gold answered back

"That's IT Gold! I have HAD IT!" Red yelled angrily

"I take that back! We'd love to go and save our friends. Right guys?!" Gold turned pale once he said that. He never witnessed Red one-hundred percent angry and never wanted to get him one-hundred percent angry.

Then Green and Crystal passed Gold

"Weirdo." Crystal garbled

"Loser." Green mumbled

Platina walked up to Gold "Cheer up!"

"At least you care about me."

"Diamond and Pearl, keep Gold company. I'll be with Crystal if you need me."

"So much for a friend." Gold sobbed

Ruby went to Gold, Diamond, and Pearl. "Come on guys don't want to make Red mad."

All four of them walked to Red.

"We're here!" Red yelled

A sign greeted out heroes. The sign said Ilex Forest, followed up with trees. Just like a forest should be.

"Red, if all of us go in then we will probably get lost, too." Yellow said in her cute voice

"Then I'll just go myself and do the honors of saving the Princesses." Red dashed into the forest after those parting words.

--Back with Sapphire and Blue--

Crunch!

"Yummy." Was all Sapphire and I could say

We stuffed ourselves with all sorts of berries. (Note: Blue and Sapphire have a blanket that they are sitting on top of.)

"Good thing these berries weren't so difficult to find." Sapphire said getting up

I saw a hand in front of my face.

"Need any help?" Sapphire asked

"Sure." I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up.

"I feel like singing." I said joyfully

"Then knock yourself out." Sapphire said "I'll be happy to listen."

(Fyi the song does not belong to me ok! The song's name is Forget You)

Blue Singing;

Imma Tell You A Story Here It Goes

Listen,  
Let Me Say This Face To Face  
Before You Walk Away From Me  
Listen Up Baby  
You Know Things Aint Gunna Change  
I Love You But She's In The Way  
Where Does That Leave Me  
I'm A Mess So Wrapped Up In You  
And There's Nobody Else For Me  
Gave My Heart I Am So Confused  
But I Keep Telling Myself

Forget You  
That's All I Wanna Do  
I Gotta Face The Truth  
Cause This Just Ain't No Good For Me  
Forget You  
I Really Wish I Could Get You Off My Mind  
As Hard As I May Try I Can't Forget You

I Just Gotta Forget You

Bre Talk To Him  
Baby Here's Where I Went Wrong  
Thinkin I Could Have You  
Even Though I Knew The Truth  
You Were With Somebody Else  
Don't Mean No Disrespect  
But She Aint Got Nothing On Me  
I'm A Mess Wish That I Could Get Over  
And I Keep Tellin Myself To

You And I Will Never Be  
And That's What Is Killing Me  
The Thing For Me To Do Is Go And Find Somebody New  
But That Won't Happen Till I Forget You

I Just Gotta Forget You

Forget You  
That's All I Wanna Do  
I Gotta Face The Truth  
Cause This Just Ain't No Good For Me  
Forget You  
I Really Wish I Could Get You Off My Mind  
As Hard As I May Try I Can't Forget You

Forget You  
That's All I Wanna Do  
I Gotta Face The Truth  
Cause This Just Ain't No Good For Me  
Forget You  
I Really Wish I Could Get You Off My Mind  
As Hard As I May Try I Can't Forget You

Forget You

Oh I Gotta Forget You

Gotta Forget You

Gotta Forget You

Gotta Forget You

Gotta Forget You

You

Gotta Forget You

Gotta Forget You

Gotta Forget You

Gotta Forget You

And That's The Story  
Now You Know How I Feel  
And That's All I Gotta Say

A pair of familiar eyes were watching and a set of ears where hearing Blue.


End file.
